Frostbite Flu
by Prince Firestorm
Summary: Pinkie catches a deadly disease and now Twilight and friends have to find a cure and save her before its to late. Little do they know, that they are gonna have their hoofs full in this adventure. Leave your reviews
1. Frostbite Flu

It was midwinter in Equestria and Twilight Sparkle and her friends were outside playing in the snow. Rainbowdash was flying above the others, dodging snowballs that were flying at her left and right.

"You can't keep dodgin' forever Dash" Applejack said as she threw tightly packed snowballs in the air with her tail and bucked them at Rainbowdash who took one to the face and lost control and crashed into a snow covered apple tree. As she fell and hit the ground, the snow that was caught in the branches fell down on top of her and she poked her head out of the mound of snow and shook the ice from her mane. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was hiding behind a tree and not moving for fear of getting hit.

"Applejack! No fair!" Rainbowdash protested as she pointed her front left hoof at her friend who was laughing at her. Just then, a snowball flew through the air and knocked Applejack's hat off her head.

"I think that one was a bit high" Twilight Sparkle said as her horn shined a pink aura and five snowballs floated around her were also glowing the same color. As Twilight tried to aim the next one, Pinkiepie stuck her head out from behind the tree that Twilight was in front of, and began to giggle as Rainbowdash dug herself out of the snow and Applejack put her hat back on. Pinkie then rolled out her party cannon and loaded it with snow. She gave the pull string a quick yank and the snow that was shot from it was so powerful that it launched Twilight into Applejack and knocked both of them into Rainbowdash who had just finished getting herself out of the snow. All of them slammed into the tree and even more snow fell from it and buried all three of them.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled as she began to laugh and hop around like she always does.

"How dreadful, they are getting all wet and filthy, I of course would never degrade myself in such a way" Rarity said as she stood on a hill in a purple saddle with white sheep's fur lining, purple boots, and Spike sitting on her back.

"You said it, we dragons don't care much for the cold" Spike said as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and bright green toboggan in his head.

"Oh my little Spiky-Wiky is too delicate for such play" Rarity said as she patted his head with her hoof.

"Delicate? Why I am just as tough as any pony!" Spike said as he hopped off her back and into the snow. As he touched the ground, the cold chilled him to the very bone, but he didn't want to seem week in front of Rarity. He trudged through some of the snow and picked up some snow and formed a perfect snowball and threw it at Pinkie who was still laughing.

"OOOOOH goody! Spike wants to play too!" she giggled as she aimed the cannon at him and fired it once more, causing him to be buried in a mound of snow. Twilight and the others dug themselves out and snuck up behind Pinkie so they could take her buy surprise. As Rainbowdash hovered over Applejack and Twilight as Applejack backed up to the tree that Pinkie was standing under and bucked it as hard as she could, causing every ounce of snow to fall on her and her party cannon.

"Gotcha Pinkie!" Rainbowdash laughed as Pinkie was buried in the mound of snow. By then, Flutter shy had come out from behind the tree and made her way over to the others with her head held low as per usual, still not much for talking as always.

"Uh, Pinkie, you alright?" Applejack asked as she noticed that the pile of snow was not moving. By then, Spike had managed to dig himself out and make his way over to the others. Rarity had also noticed that something was wrong and she also made her way to the lone black tree that the others were standing near.

"I say, is everything alright?" Rarity asked as she looked at the unmoving mound of snow.

"Girls, I think she might be hurt" Twilight said as she began to dig through the snow for Pinkie.

""She's probably just faking" Rainbowdash said with a look of assurance on her face as she landed and also helped dig for her friend. They had found Pinkie but she wasn't pink anymore, or moving, in fact she was a very deep shade of blue.

"Oh shoot, every pony, we gotta get 'er to a hospital and fast!" Applejack said as she grabbed Pinkie's tail with her teeth and pulled her from the snow.

"But the nearest hospital is too far to go, isn't there anywhere else we can take her?" Fluttershy said feeling worried for her friend.

"Well the closest pony or rather, zebra we know that could help her is only 5 minutes that way" Twilight said as she pointed at the dark forest to the south that seemed untouched by the snow. Without any hesitation, they hoisted their blue friend onto Applejacks back and began to make their way into the Everfree forest.

"S-s-shouldn't we find a safer, less scary route to get to Zecora?" Fluttershy said trembling as they all trotted through the dark of the Everfree forest. They soon arrived at Zecora's hut to fin the lights on inside.

"Oh good, she's home" Twilight sighed as they all walked to the door and let themselves inside to find Zecora at her kettle, making some weird potion.

"Oh hello there my pony friends, what brings you to my hut again?" Zecora asked as she saw that Pinkiepie was a deep blue color and frozen stiff.

"Please Zecora, you gotta help Pinkiepie, she is frozen stiff and she won't move or talk" Applejack begged as she sat Pinkie down on the floor and she made a noise that a glass bowl would make if it was sat down on a wooden table.

"Oh dear, I think I know what to do, for Pinkie has caught the Frostbite flu" Zecora said as she pushed Pinkie over to her bed and let her stand there frozen with a cross eyed look stuck on her face.

"Frostbite flu? What's that?" Spike asked as he pondered on where he might have heard Twilight say that before.

"I think I read about that in a book somewhere, isn't it a sickness that freezes the pony's body stiff like ice?" Twilight asked as she walked over to her frozen friend.

"Yes, that I know for sure, but there is only one who can help you get the cure. Princess Celestia knows where the cure may be, but if she asks, you didn't hear it from me" Zecora said as she tapped Pinkiepie on the snout with her hoof and it made a distinctive one pitched chime noise.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go to Canterlot and ask the princess if she knows of a cure! We can't let Pinkie stay an ice cube forever!" Rainbowdash declared as she and the others ran out of the hut, all except Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle.

"Fluttershy, you stay here and help Zecora take care of Pinkiepie ok?" Twilight asked her friend with sincere eyes.

"Um, ok, I'll try" She smiled. Twilight galloped after the others after thanking Zecora and Fluttershy.


	2. Gates of the Underearth

As Twilight and her friends walked through the Everfree forest, she began to ponder on why only the Princess would know the location of the cure for Frostbite Flu. She also wondered how Pinkiepie even got sick to begin with.

"Did any pony notice anything that might have got Pinkie sick?" Twilight finally asked.

"The only thing I noticed was that strange lookin' black tree that I bucked" Applejack replied.

"Maybe that tree is what is responsible!" Rainbowdash exclaimed.

"Did you figure all that out all on your own Rainbow?" Spike said sarcastically.

"Why you little…I oughta hoof you in the face for that!" Rainbowdash growled as she began to fly over at Spike, only to be stopped by Rarity.

"Now hold it right there Rainbowdash, you are not to touch one scale on Spiky-wiky's wittle head" she said as she rubbed Spike on the head, causing him to blush.

"Um Twi, You ok?" Applejack asked as she could see that her friend was in deep thought about something.

"Black tree, I know I have read about that somewhere before" she said as she looked up from the ground to face her friends, who were all facing her. "We need to head to my house, I think I know what that weird tree was, let's go every pony!" She said as she galloped past her friends who just looked at each other and shrugged and began to gallop after her.

"Hey guys wait up!" Spike hollered as he ran as fast as he could after them and stopped as he ran out of breath.

"Come on Spike!" Applejack yelled as she ran back and tossed him on her back with her head. "YEEEEHAW!" she yelled as she reared up on her back legs and sprinted after her friends. Pretty soon they all arrived at Twilight's house. They all ran inside, except Rainbowdash who flew inside, and looked to see Twilight using her magic to sort through books.

"Come on, its gotta be here somewhere" she said to herself as she looked at the titles of different books until she came across an old, dusty, royal purple book with gold bindings titled "Legends of Equestria". "Here it is" she dropped all the other books on the floor and blew the dust off of it, causing Rarity to back away in disgust.

"So what does it say about that weird tree?" Rainbowdash asked as she hovered above Twilight trying to get a look at the book.

"It says that that tree is called a Black Madness Maple, and that it is rumored to make anything it touches poisonous during the winter" Twilight said as her friends walked over to look at the neatly drawn picture of the tree from earlier. "The tree takes the life from other trees during the winter to feed itself and create poison in its leaves that is absorbed by whatever it touches. So the snow on the branches on the tree must have absorbed the poison and fallen on Pinkiepie, and knowing her, I am guessing that she ate some of it which caused her to get sick" Twilight said looking up from the book and at her friends.

"What else does it say?" Applejack asked as she trotted over to the book to take a look at it. 'It also says, if the poison is ingested, the recipient will catch a random deadly disease and that the cure all of those diseases is….unknown" she gasped in fear for her friends life.

"Unknown to us maybe, but didn't Zecora say that the princess knows where the cure might be?" Rarity added.

"Yeah, she did, so what are we waiting for, let's go to Canterlot and ask her!" Rainbowdash said as she dashed out the door, leaving a rainbow streak behind her. "You guys coming or what?" she asked as she stuck her head back in the door.

"Now hold on an apple pickin' minute, why would the princess be the only one to know the cure to all these here deadly disease, and not tell any pony where to find it?" Applejack asked.

"Who knows, she must have her reasons, but we discuss this later, right now we have to find that cure so we can help Pinkiepie!" Twilight said as she darted out the door but came back for a moment "Spike, you stay here and try to learn everything you can about that tree and the illnesses it causes."

"You can count on me" he said as he stuck his chest out and saluted, "Wait…. Does that mean I have to read?" but before they could answer him, all the other ponies were out the door and headed to the train station.

Once all of them had boarded their train to Canterlot, they began to feel how quite and dreary it was without Pinkiepie around to brighten things up. "I never thought I would have to say it but, I miss Pinkiepie and her loud randomness" Rainbowdash sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

"I know, its way to quite" Rarity wined.

"Don't worry girls, once find that cure and heal Pinkiepie I am sure that she will throw a party to brighten our moods" Twilight said with such assurance. Several hours later, they all arrived in Canterlot and began to make their way to the royal palace.

"Oh dear, I was in such a hurry that I forgot to pack something to wear! I can't be seen like this here, my reputation will be ruined!" Rarity yelled as she hid behind Twilight Sparkle who just rolled her eyes.

"Rarity, we have more important things to worry about then how you look" Rainbowdash said to her as she flew just a few feet overhead.

"Nothing is more important than ones appearance Rainbowdash!" Rarity argued.

"Enough you two! We're here" Twilight said as she was let inside by the palace guards, followed by her friends. They found the princess sitting in the throne room with Princess Luna at her side.

"Twilight Sparkle, it is good of you to visit my young pupil" she smiled warmly at her. All the ponies took a bow, and approached the princesses.

"Princess, there has been an issue, Pinkiepie was poisoned by the Black Madness Maple and now has the Frostbite Flu, and we heard you might know where the cure lies" Twilight said softly.

"Guards, leave us for a moment please" Luna asked as she shooed the guards away. As soon as the last one had left Luna and Celestia looked grimly at each other.

"Who told you about this" Celestia asked in a more serious tone.

"Well we learned about the tree from a book I had and as to how we know that you may know of a cure, I would rather keep that pony anonymous for their own protection" she said as she sheepishly smiled.

"I was hoping I would never have to send you to this place" Celestia said as she stood up and walked down the stairs to Twilight and her friends.

"But sister, why couldn't we go instead of them?" Luna asked.

"We can't leave the kingdom unattended sister, it would be catastrophic if we left."

"But must we send Twilight Sparkle and her friends to the Und…" Luna was cut off by Celestia putting her hoof over her mouth.

"We agreed never to speak of that place again"

"What place are you guys talking about?" Rainbow dash asked as she hovered over them.

Celestia let out a sigh and began to speak "What she was going to say was the Underearth, a place where the dead souls of ponies go to live out their afterlives"

"The Underearth?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, it is not just a place where the dead go; it is also the control center for the heating of the planet from the inside, and controlled"

"I've never heard of that place before" Twilight commented.

"Looks like we have no other choice sister" Luna spoke, "We have to take them to the entrance and let them try to retrieve the fire-heart elixir, it's the only way that they can save their friend."

"Well what are we waiting on, let's get to it" Rainbowdash said as she back flipped mid-air.

"Fine, but once you are inside, I cannot help you, for that is our brothers territory, and he rules the Underearth" Celestia sighed.

"Brother?" Twilight and her friends all asked at once.

"Yes, our younger brother Firestorm, we were hoping to never have to deal with him again but I guess we were wrong" Celestia answered.

"There is nothing in Pony History about you having a younger brother!" Twilight pointed out.

"That is because we kept him secret since the dawn of time, he had a lust for power and a habit of destruction, if he were to escape, I am afraid that it would be catastrophic!" Celestia said with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Well that isn't gonna happen your highness, we get in and out lickity split" Applejack assured her.

"You can count us princess" Rarity also added. Celestia felt confident in her friends and agreed to take them to the entrance to the Underearth. She called a carriage to take all of them to a distant mountain in the Everfree Forrest. Once they arrived at the base of the mountain, Celestia and Luna used their magic to cause a door a giant double red door covered in pony skeletons to appear before them. One each side, there were two hole, one dark blue, one white, and each the size of a unicorn horn.

"Now girls, once these doors are open, you need to hurry inside, we can't risk him escaping and here take these" Celestia put a saddle bag on Twilights back "Once you get inside and find the elixir, use the elements of harmony to open the door from the inside, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" they all shouted in unison as they saluted her. Luna and Celestia walked up to the door and put their horns in each keyhole and turned their heads, causing a series of loud thuds. Each of them began to back up and pull the door open. "GO!" Celestia and Luna shouted from the strain of moving such a large door.

"Alright every pony, Fluttershy is taking good care of Pinkie while we are gonna be gone, so we won't be able to use the elements at their full strength, se be careful, now let's do this for Pinkiepie!" Twilight yelled over the howling noise that the door was making for being open. "FOR PINKIEPIE!" they all shouted as they began to gallop in the Underearth. Once they were all inside, the princesses closed the door and locked it, the final lock clicked into place, the door made an ear splitting scream.

"Do you think Firestorm will notice that the gate has been opened?" Luna asked panting.

"I hope not, or else those girls are gonna have their hoofs full on this one" Celestia said also exhausted.


	3. Ancient Knowledge

As the screaming gates locked fully, Twilight looked back at them to see six keyholes on the door, and each one shaped like each element of harmony. "Alright every pony, we are in unfamiliar territory so we need to be extra careful not to draw attention to ourselves" Twilight said as she used her magic to give each one of them a different colored robe to hide themselves as they entered the land of the dead.

"Ugh, Twilight, are you sure that we have to wear such tacky outfits?" Rarity complained as she felt the rough fabric of the purple hooded robe she wore.

"Sorry Rarity, we can't draw any attention to ourselves with flashy outfits" Twilight apologized. The four of them began to make their way down the dark cave passage to see that further down, it was lit up by torches.

"This place gives me the creeps" Rainbowdash added as she landed on the ground since the cave was to low-down for her to fly through.

"Yeah, it's like something's watchin' us" Applejack said with a look a fear on her face. As the friends went further down the passage, they saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a young filly running down the left passage at the end of the cave. As she ran, she let out a soft giggle that echoed through to passages. Thinking that the figure might be able to help them, Twilight and the others galloped after her, calling out for her to slow down, only to here another giggle, the same as the last one. They ran and ran after her but soon lost her as soon as they came to a large opening at the end of the passage. They all ran out to find themselves on a cliff that overlooked a large city, larger than anything they had ever seen in Equestria.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Rainbowdash said amazed at the sheer size of the large city with a large red and gold palace in the center of it.

"I don't know but it's huge!" Twilight said as she looked to see a path along the wall that lead down to a large gate with two guards on each side, each of them made entirely of bone, wearing armor that shined a deep black color, like obsidian. "Come on every pony, let's get in there, maybe we can ask around and see if any pony there knows where to find the Fire Heart Elixir. They all agreed and galloped as fast as they could down the path but were stopped at the gate by the guards who both turned out to be undead unicorns.

"Halt, you cannot enter" One of them said in a deep raspy voice.

"But why?" Rarity asked.

"We don't seem to have you four on the list for the incoming dead today, who are you?" One asked as he looked up from a clipboard that he had been holding.

"Does it really matter who we are?" Rainbowdash added.

"Yes, in fact it does" one of them said as he stamped his hoof at them.

"Let me handle this girls" Rarity said as she approached the two of them to have them growl at her. "My my, has anyone ever told you two how handsome you look in that black armor?" as she said this, they relaxed a bit. "And such strong bone structure, I bet that the two of you are the heart throbs of the city.

"Weeeellllllllll, we don't mean to boast but are quite a big deal around here" one said as he polished his hoof on his armor.

"And we would be ever so grateful if you two big strong stallions would allow us to enter" Rarity said seductively as she batted her eyelashes at them, causing their bone cheeks to turn a shade of pink and crimson.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess we can let you and your friends enter the city" one said as they both rushed to open the door for them.

"Thank you boys" she said as the others rushed inside and Rarity winked at them as they closed the gate.

"Damn Rarity, how'd you manage to pull that off?" Applejack said impressed.

"You'd be surprised what a little pony charm can do my dear Applejack" she smiled as she pulled up her hood and looked around to see ponies all around her, and each from different points in time, all going about their happy afterlives.

"This place is so huge that we may never be able to find the elixir in time to save Pinkiepie" Twilight worried.

"Hey maybe I can fly around and see if I can find it!" Rainbowdash said as she began to take off, only to be slammed back down to the ground by Twilight, who had used her magic to grab her tail. 'What the hell Twilight?"

"Our goal is not to draw attention to ourselves, so no flying!" she said sternly to her friend who was lying on her back but who responded with a sigh and a nod. "Now where is the quickest place to learn about the Fire Heart Elixir in this place?" Twilight asked herself as she began to ponder but soon came up with an idea. "THE LIBRARY!" she exclaimed as she approached a merchant pony that had a farming rake one hit flank as his cutie mark, and his stand full of fresh crops.

"Well howdy there young'n, what can I do yah for?" he asked with his cork pipe in his mouth.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if you could point me to the library her in the city" she asked politely.

"Ah, you must be new here, well little filly, if you just look over yonder you'll see a great big library with a statue of Starswirl the Bearded out front" he smiled.

"Thank you sir" she smiled as she and her friends began to gallop to their destination, dodging ponies that walked the busy streets. They stopped out front to find Starswirl's statue as the farmer/merchant had said.

"Ok girls, we need to find a book on the Fire Heart Elixir, anything will do" Twilight told her friends. They all understood and entered the library and as the door closed behind them. The little filly from earlier appeared in the crowd and revealed herself to have a black mane that covered one eye and a light purple colored fur, her cutie mark was a theater mask with a frowny face on it. "Prince Firestorm might be interested in hearing that some of the living have been sent here." She snickered as she trotted to the palace that was east of the library.

Meanwhile inside the library, the four friends were searching frantically for a book on what they were looking for. "UGH! Why is there nothing here on the Fire Heart Elixir?" Twilight moaned as she slammed her face on the table she was sitting at as she was sorting through books.

"Did I hear someone mention the Fire Heart Elixir?" an aged voice said from behind one of the double sided book cases. Twilight and her friends looked to see an aged pony with a cape covered in stars and bells and a hat of the same design, and a long white beard smiling at them.

"And just who in Equestria are you?" Rainbowdash asked as she pointed her hoof at him.

"It's….its…..Starswirl the Bearded!" Twilight exclaimed as she was soon shushed by the nearby librarian.

"Well hello there young ones, I believe I heard one of you mention something about the Fire Heart Elixir?" he asked as he walked towards them which caused Twilight to faint.

"Uh yeah, but we can't find anything on it" Applejack said as she tried to wake up Twilight.

"Well as it turns out, there really is no book on it, it is knowledge that is passed down my mouth, but I think I can enlighten you on what little I have been able to learn about it" he said as he sat down on a nearby pillow.

"Huh wah?" Twilight said as she came to and looked across from her to see the old stallion smiling at her.

'You are not going to pass out again are you?" he chuckled.

"N-no sir" she said as she sat up and listened to what he had to say.

"Well from what I know, the elixir resides in a gem. The gem is in an ancient necklace that was taken down here by Firestorm when he was sealed away. It is in the shape of a heart and is a deep crimson read. I have learned from my visits to the palace, is that the prince keeps it around his neck at all times and that no one is allowed to touch it but him, other than that, I don't know anything more about it" He sighed as he used his magic to open a book and make it hover in front of him titled "Ancient Incantations".

"Are you sure that there is nothing more that you can tell us about it?" Twilight asked.

"I am sorry young one but only the prince knows more about it then I do" he said as he flipped a page.

"So its settled then, we gotta go to the palace and rip that stone from his neck" Rainbowdash said as she punched her hoofs together.

"You are not actually going to try to attempt to take it from him are you!" Starswirl asked as he dropped his book.

"We have no other choice I'm afraid" Applejack said grimly.

"Well I wish you good luck, for he has magic and strength unlike anything I have ever seen" Starswirl cautioned.

"Well when I get a hold of him, we will see how tough he is" Rainbowdash said smugly.

"I think you might see him sooner than you think" a little voice said from behind them. They turned to see the filly from earlier in the cave standing there with ten undead guards. "GUARDS! SIEZE THEM!" she ordered as the guards shot sleep spells at each one of them and knocked all of them out instantly. The guards walked over and carried them to a cart that they had waiting outside and threw the unconscious ponies in the back.

"Shall we take them to the prison captain Sorrowfair?" one of the guards asked the little filly.

"No, I think that the prince will want to see them personally" she snickered as she hopped on the carriage and snapped the reigns, causing the guards pulling it to rear up and then run off towards the palace.


	4. Prince Firestorm

Rainbowdash was the first one to wake up, and she awoke to find a potato sack over her head and her wings tied down. "What the hell is this?" she yelled as she began to thrash back and forth to get the sack off her head.

"Hey, shut up back there!" Gloomfair ordered as she continued to drive the carriage through the bumpy streets.

"Who said that?" she said as she walked blindly around the carriage and tripped over Applejack. As she hit the floor of the carriage, the loud thud noise that she made, woke up the other ponies.

"Ugh, where are we and what is this dreadful hat that they have me wearing?" Rarity complained as she tried to shake the sack off her head.

"I said shut the hell up! Or I will burn your mouths shut!" Sorrowfair barked at them. They were quite after that and remained that way the rest of the ride to the palace. The carriage came to a sudden stop and caused Twilight and her friends to slam into the front of the carriage.

"Alright, every pony out!" an undead Pegasus ordered them. Twilight came out first and was followed by her friends, who were soon escorted inside.

"Were in tarnation are they takin' us?" Applejack asked as she felt a sharp spear pressed against her neck, nudging her to go forward.

"Oh you will see soon enough mortal" Sorrowfair snickered as she order Twilight and her friends to stop walking. "Behave yourselves, for you are in the presence of royalty" she said as the sacks were torn off their heads.

"Royalty you say?" Rarity said as she primped her main with her hoof.

"Sorrowfair, why did you bring these four fillies here?" said a mellow toned male voice.

"Prince Firestorm, these four are from the world of the living, and they were carrying these" she said as she tossed Twilights saddle bag to Firestorm, who used his horn to make it hover over to him.

"Well well, what do we have here, the elements of harmony I believe" he smirked as he looked at all six of them. "There are six elements but only four of you, I have heard stories of six mares from Ponyville using these to beat Nightmare Moon" he got up off his throne that was covered by a shadow and walked into the orange light of the torches that illuminated the throne room. He reveled himself to be a stout, young looking stallion with a mane that was a bright red and swayed back and forth like fire. He wore golden armor which covered almost all of his body, but allowed his black, feathered wings to be able to move and flap. His mane, horn, and tail were visible through holes in his armor that appeared to be burnt through the golden metal.

"Whoa, he's big" Twilight stuttered.

"Care to explain what you four young fillies are doing in the land of the dead when you are clearly alive?" he asked politely. Twilight looked to see a golden necklace with a heart shaped ruby in the center of it hanging from his neck.

"We came here for that" she answered as she pointed her hoof at his necklace.

"Why is it that you require it?" he said as he caught a glimpse of Rainbowdash's rainbow colored mane and was mesmerized by it.

"We need it to heal our friend who was poisoned…..are you even listening to me?" Twilight said firmly as he noticed Firestorm admiring Rainbow's mane.

"Hmm, oh um sorry, it's just that I have never seen such color before he said as he began to reach for his helmet to pull it off. "Hold on a moment please" he said as he took it off and dropped it to the golden colored floor, causing the helmet to melt and meld with the flooring.

"Whoa, he's….so…..gorgeous" Rarity said as her eyes grew wider as she looked at the stallions black colored face and eyes as blue as the sea.

"Now, you said you needed something from me?" he asked as he went back to looking at Rainbowdash who was a bit wierded out by this.

"Yes, we need the Fire Heart Elixir to cure our friend who is sick" Twilight said nicely.

"And what makes you think I am gonna just give it to you?" he smirked as he glanced at her.

"Look, you can either give it to us willingly, or we can just go and take it from you by force if we have to" Applejack said as she moved closer to Firestorm.

"Yeah! So hoof it over!" Rainbowdash said as made eye contact with Prince Firestorm.

"Ah, a pony who is just as lovely to listen to as she is to look at" he smiled at Rainbowdash.

"Oh I didn't say anything" Rarity replied.

"Not you, the one with the multicolored mane" he smiled warmly.

"Um, I uh" Rainbowdash was at a loss of words as she was not used to being complimented like that.

"So are you going to give us the amulet or not?" Applejack asked.

"It all depends" he replied.

"Depends on what?" Twilight asked as he walked over to her.

"Depends on whether or not we can make a deal" he grinned.

"What kind of deal?" Rainbowdash asked skeptically.

"I will allow you to have the amulet, if you open the door to the world of the living for me to enter" he said as he walked back towards his throne.

"Girls, huddle!" Twilight said as she and her friends formed a little circle. "What do we do? We can't let him into the world of the living, you heard what the princess said would happen."

"But we can't leave here without him either; he has the elements of harmony and the amulet, AND he is the only one who knows how to use it" Applejack added.

"Does anyone else know why he keeps starring at me?" Rainbowdash asked.

"I think he might have taken a fancy to you Rainbowdash" Rarity giggled causing Rainbow to blush.

"Girls focus! We need to come up with a plan to tilt the odds in our favor" Twilight said as she began to think. After a couple more minutes, she had an idea and the huddle broke and they once again faced Firestorm.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked growing impatient.

"Under one condition, tell us why you want to go to the world of the living, and tell the truth" Twilight said pointing her hoof at him.

"I have business to take care of regarding Luna and Celestia" he said with a straight face.

"What kind of business?" Applejack asked skeptically.

"That is for me to know"

"Ok we will take you, but you have to promise that you will heal our friend before you do anything else" Twilight ordered.

"You have my word, and as a prince, I never break my word" he said as he walked over to them. He gave Twilight the elements of Harmony back and unbound Rainbowdash who quickly stretched her wings after that. Twilight and Firestorm shook hoofs to seal the deal. "Let me just do one more thing before we leave" he said as he spread out his wings and engulfed himself in fire which caused all of his armor to melt off of him and meld with the gold floor. Twilight and her friends saw that his fur was completely black and that his cutie mark was a large flame that matched the color of his mane and tail that continued to sway back and forth like fire. Twilight was now having a hard time believing the story her mentor had told her about Firestorm being evil, he actually seemed, friendly.

"Sorrowfair, you are in charge while I am gone" Firestorm said as he opened the door for Rainbowdash and her friends.

"Understood your highness" she said as he and the others left the room and then she let out an evil laugh. "Things are gonna be different around her from now on" she said to herself.


	5. Starting a Wildfire

Twilight and the others, accompanied by Firestorm, approached the gates of the Underearth. Twilight reached into her saddle bag and pulled out all six elements of harmony and put them into each socket on the door, but nothing happened.

"I'm no expert on doors, but isn't it supposed to open after your put the keys in?" Rainbowdash asked.

"I don't know what is going on, it should be opening" Twilight said as she looked thoroughly at the door to find an empty slot in the shape of a heart. "Hey Firestorm, put your amulet in that slot right their" she said pointing at the heart shaped key hole at the base of the door.

"Alright" he said as he approached the door and used his magic to left his amulet from his neck and let it slide into place into the key slot, which set off a chain reaction of gears and pistons that caused the door to unlock, but not open.

"Alright every pony lets push 'er open" Applejack said as she placed her front hoofs on the door and began to try to open it with every ounce of strength she had. Soon Twilight and the others joined in and they managed to budge it open for a short while. As they left the land of the dead, Firestorm looked up at the sky to see clouds floating overhead, something he had never seen in thousands of years.

"Don't get any ideas about flying off; I am the fastest flyer in all of Equestria and you've got no chance of getting away" Rainbowdash warned him.

"And why would I do such a thing?" he asked confused.

"Duh, because your evil" Rainbowdash said crossing her hoofs and rolling her eyes.

"Where the hell did you hear such a thing?" he chuckled.

"The princess told us" Rarity added.

"You fillies know so little has it ever even occurred to you that she might be lying to you?" he asked them.

"ENOUGH! We can talk later, right now Pinkiepie needs our help, and you need to hold up your end of the bargain yet!" Twilight pointed out.

"Fine fine, take me to your friend Pinkiepie so I can administer the antidote" he sighed.

"Um Twilight, can I talk to you for a second" Applejack asked as she pulled her aside for a moment. "So after he helps Pinkie, are we just gonna let him go? You can't honestly trust this guy can you?" she whispered.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, once Pinkie is unfrozen, all six of us will use the elements of harmony to send him back to the Underearth" she smirked.

"OOOOOOOh, that's a good plan actually" Applejack replied.

"Are we going or not" Firestorm yelled at them.

"Calm down, we're going" Twilight replied as she lead the way into the Everfree forest. She and the others made sure to avoid any poisonous plants on their way to Zecora's hut. They soon arrived at the tree in which her house was carved into.

"So is this where your friend is?" Firestorm asked as he flew a few feet off the ground.

"Yes it is, now follow me inside" Twilight said as she walked through the doorway to find Fluttershy standing beside the still frozen Pinkiepie.

"Twilight your back do you have the cure?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"In a way yes we do" she replied as she let Firestorm into the hut and he glanced at Fluttershy and she hid behind Pinkiepie out of fear of his size, since he was a head taller than every pony else.

"It's ok young one, you can come out" he spoke softly to her.

"Who are you?" she asked still hiding behind Pinkie.

"I am not going to hurt you, and as for my name, I am Firestorm" he smiled as he glanced over to see Zecora enter through the back entrance of her hut with a basket of herbs in her mouth.

"A Zebra, I have seen your kind before, most of them savages, but you seem different for some reason" he said as he walked over to Pinkiepie as all the ponies in the room were staring as he was about to administer the cure. All but Zecora, who was a bit confused on who he was.

"Hamek de la uke de mal" he whispered as the Fire Heart Elixir began to fill the necklace and he removed it and let the juices drip on Pinkiepie's head, causing her to turn a like shade of pink, and the ice fell from her body and shattered on the ground.

"Huh wah?" Pinkie said confused as she massaged her forehead with her hoof to sooth her aching head.

"PINKIEPIE!" everyone yelled as they ran over to her and hugged her really tight to where she could almost not breathe.

"Hey girls, what did I miss, and why am I at Zecora's, and who is that pony, she said pointing at Firestorm. Pinkie was hushed by Twilight who whispered something in her ear which caused her to grab her element of harmony and put it around her neck, and the others did the same.

"What are you doing?" Firestorm growled as he saw them all ready to attack him.

"Sorry Firestorm, but we can't let you stay in this world so we are going to use the elements of harmony to send you back to the Underearth" Twilight said as her element began to glow.

"Oh no you don't" he smirked as he burnt through the wall of Zecora's hut and began to fly out of the Everfree forest at extreme speed.

"What the hell did he do, I cannot fix this with tape and glue!" Zecora said as she looked at the damage to her wall.

"Sorry Zecora, but right now we have to stop Firestorm before her gets to Canterlot and hurts the Princesses" Twilight said as she and the others galloped after him.

"He's fast! I don't even see him anymore" Rainbowdash said as she looked around the sky for him but only found a trial of smoke that lead to Canterlot. "I can see smoke coming from Canterlot, he must be there!" she hollered down to her friends.

"Well what are we waiting' for, let's get em" Applejack said as she and the others galloped towards the city. They all agreed and ran as fast as they could towards Canterlot, but were afraid of what they would find there.


	6. One Horse Army

"What were we thinking in bringing him with us?" Rainbowdash said as she face hoofed.

"We had no other choice, he was the only one who could save Pinkie" Twilight replied.

"Well he seemed nice to me" Fluttershy said as she and the others galloped towards Canterlot as fast as they could. Meanwhile in Canterlot, Firestorm had landed at the main gate, but little did he know, Celestia had the guards on high alert and ordered them to attack on sight.

"Things sure have changed since I was last here" he sighed as he saw archers surrounding him and aiming their bows at him.

"There is no hope of escape, give up now!" Shining Armor ordered as he trotted into view.

"And who are you to think you can take me?" Firestorm smirked.

"I am the captain of the royal Canterlot guard, and we have been ordered to kill you on sight" he said as he drew his sword with his mouth and pointed it at Firestorm.

"Well I am afraid you won't be able to carry out that order" he said as he took a step closer to the city gate. "FIRE!" Shining Armor ordered as the archers let their arrows fly at Firestorm. "If you say so" he smirked as he began to spin at a rapids speed, surrounding himself in a whirlwind of fire, burning up the arrows on contact. As he stopped spinning, the fire disbanded and he pulled a katana shaped sword from the amulet her was wearing. The blade was gold and the hilt was a ruby red, and he held it in his mouth.

"Arrows have no effect, quick, every pony! Charge with your swords and spears!" Shining armor ordered as he jumped off the wall of the city entrance and his soldiers poured out from behind him and charged at Firestorm.

"You don't give up do you?" Firestorm smirked as his horn began to glow bright red. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to mess with fire?" he said as he let loose a fireball that shot all of the guarding every direction, knocking each one of them out cold.

"As long as I am still standing, you won't set one hoof in this city!" Shining Armor said as he used his magic to make his sword hover above him.

"I have no intention of killing you, but if I have to beat you senseless until you let me through, then so be it" Firestorm sighed as he charged at shining armor with his sword in his mouth. They both swung their swords at each other, parrying each attack with ease, until Shining Armor landed a hit on Firestorms leg, causing him to bleed a little. "I've had quite enough of this" Firestorm said as he held his sword in his right hoof and began to flap his wings.

"Don't think that because you can fly, that you can past me and….." Shining armor was knocked out by a blow to the back of the head. He hadn't noticed that Firestorm was already behind him and used the blunt side of his sword to knock him out. It would have normally broke his spine if he wasn't wearing his helmet.

"Now, I hope there are no more interruptions" Firestorm said as he entered the city and put his sword back into the amulet.

"Come on girls, I think we are almost there!" Twilight hollered as she and her friends walked up to the gates of Canterlot to find all of the guards their unconscious and groaning in pain.

"How could one pony do all of this?" Rarity asked as she walked over to one of the guards to see if he was still alive.

"Because he is a big meany, that's how" Pinkie growled.

"Well none of them seem to be dead so he had no intention of killing them" Twilight said as she noticed the burn marks on the ground.

"Hey Twilight, it's your brother!" Rainbow called as she flew right above Shining Armor, who had a giant dent in the back of his helmet, and a little blood trickling out.

"Shining Armor!" she cried out teary eyed as she galloped over to her fallen brother. "Please be ok" she said crying as she held him close to hear him groan in pain.

"Twilight?" he said barely opening his eyes.

"Did Firestorm do this to you?" she asked as she filled up with a feeling of rage.

"He…he could have killed me but…he said he had no intention of killing anyone" he said as he took off his helmet to show that part of his mane had been stained by blood.

"Don't believe a word he said, you were just lucky, he is evil and we have to stop him" Twilight said as she stomped her hoof.

"But Twilight, no one here was killed, just a might beaten up" Applejack said.

"He is still evil and we need to stop him" she replied.

"How do you know he is evil?" Fluttershy asked her.

"Because... because the princess told us he was" she angrily replied.

"Look, I respect the princess and all but did it ever occur to you that she might have been lying to you?" Applejack asked with a stern voice.

"No she wouldn't, she couldn't, she…" he argument was cut off by an explosion coming from the main palace gate, "We can figure this out later, but right now, we need to use the elements of harmony to save the princesses" Twilight said as she began to run towards the palace but was stopped by her older brother grabbing her hoof.

"Good luck little sis…and be careful" he smiled as he passed out one more time.

"I think he will be ok, we just need to let him rest, but we still need to get going" Rainbowdash said as she took the lead by flying ahead of them but with a strange feeling in her stomach about all of this.


	7. The Prince Returns

Firestorm walked through the cloud of smoke that surrounded where the door used to be, and looked forward to see two silhouettes outside of the smoke. He stretched out his wings and with one flap; he blew away the smoke to see Luna and Celestia looking at him in fear.

"How did you manage to get past all of our guards?" Luna asked amazed.

"It was easy actually, although one of them did manage to cut me with his sword before I took him down" he said with a smirk.

"You killed Shining Armor!" Celestia yelled as she stomped her hoof. Without even allowing him to answer, she grabbed a spear off the wall and hurled it at him with her magic. He jumped up over it and looked at the ground to see a shadow above him.

"Got you now!" Luna said as she slammed her back right hoof down on the back of his head, causing him to slam face first into the ground, causing a large crater.

"That was a bit too easy" Celestia said as Luna flew back over to her. She looked at Firestorms body to see it cracking all over and shatter into smoldering ash.

"Now was that really necessary?" A voice said from behind the two sisters. They turned to see Firestorm standing on the railing of the staircase behind them.

"How the hell did you get over there?" Celestia said as she looked at the pile of ash.

"It's called magic dear sister" he smirked as he hopped down from the stairwell and landed in front of them.

"Hold it right there!" a mare's voice said from behind him. He turned to see Rainbowdash flying in the giant hole he made in the door.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise" he smiled at her. Celestia took this opportunity to take a swing at his face with a mace that was hanging on the wall behind her. He just raised his right front hoof and stopped the swinging weapon dead in its tracks. "Taking a swing at me while my back was turned, you always were one for deceit" he said as his front leg began to glow a bright red and burnt the mace to a crisp. "Now, I am gonna do something to the both of you that I have been waiting aver a thousand years for" he said as he stepped closer to them.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Twilight said as she and the others ran into the room with each of their elements of harmony glowing. "OK every pony, FIRE!" she said as they all were surrounded by a white light and a rainbow shot out from the top of it and shot at Firestorm, who was to shocked to move.

"LUNA MOVE!" Celestia said as she grabbed her sister and ran out of the way of the incoming rainbow colored beam.

"Shit" Firestorm said as it hit him right in the chest and pinned him against the wall and continued to pour out at him. Twilight opened her eyes and they were solid white and the beam grew wider and stronger and created a giant crater under Firestorm. Twilight and the others stopped the beam and all walked over to the pile of rubble which a black hoof was sticking out of.

"You think he's…dead?" Applejack asked worried.

"Such a waist, such a gorgeous stallion could have chosen any other path then this" Rarity said as she swung her head, getting the dust out of her mane.

"I don't think I can throw a party because some pony is dead" Pinkiepie said as her main went of curly to strait and a feeling a gloom overtook her.

"You girls did what you had to, who knows what he might have done to us if you hadn't shown up on time" Celestia said as she looked down at her fallen younger brother.

"That really hurt you know" a voice said from the pile of stone and debris. Rocks began to move as Firestorm stood up from the rubble and popped his neck from side to side and stretched his right front hoof.

"How is that even possible?"Rainbowdash said amazed as the stallion walked over to the two princesses who were frozen in fear.

"I have been waiting so long for this" he smiled. Both Luna and Celestia closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the worst, but only felt both of his front legs wrapping around them and pulling them closer to him. "I forgive you, both of you, and I have been waiting for so long to tell you both this, I realize that I was a horrible pony all those years ago, and I regret ever trying to take the throne from you, I was young and foolish, and I can only hope that you will forgive me sisters" he said as he also wrapped his large black wings around them and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Firestorm?" Celestia said in shock as he hugged them both tighter. She looked at Luna who was equally in as much shock as she was. "We…we both forgive you brother" she said as she wrapped her hoof around her and Luna did the same.

"We love you baby brother" Luna said as a sparkling tear, the same color as her main at night, rolled down her face and onto Firestorm. Celestia also became teary eyed as a white tear rolled down her cheek and fused with Luna's tear and stopped in the middle of Firestorms back, causing a giant crack to branch out all over his body, and a glowing white light to come from the crack as well.

"What's happening!" Twilight said amazed as Firestorm let go of his sisters and stood in front of all of them and his coat black coat began to fall off of him and shatter on the ground like glass. Once the last piece fell off, there was a bright yellow flash that blinded every pony in the room for an instant and once it faded, they looked to see that his black fur had turned a golden blond color that complimented his fire red mane, that swayed more calmly now like the flame on a torch, instead of wildly like a wildfire.

"What the hell just happened?" Applejack said amazed.

"I…I don't know, but suddenly I feel, happiness instead of a dark feeling a dread and hate that I have felt for a very long time" he smiled as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

"DAMN IT ALL!" an angry colt's voice said from the pile of shattered black glass like substance.

"What was that?" Pinkie said as her mane went back to its curly form.

"You were supposed to kill them, take the throne, and destroy the world!" the same voice yelled as the pieces of shattered glass melded together to form a spectral pony with glowing red eyes.

"OK, who the fuck is that pony!" Rainbowdash said confused at the whole situation.

"It's Apocalypse, spirit of destruction and hatred" Celestia said as she walked towards him.

"I was so close to killing you all but I failed to predict Firestorms willpower against my control of his body" he growled in a gargled like voice.

"You are the one who is responsible for all of this shit that has been going on!" Firestorm said angrily as the flames from his mane and tail grew larger.

"Well duh, that is my job, to bring about the end of the world, and you were a very important piece in that plan" he said pointing at Firestorm.

"You son of a bitch!" Firestorm yelled as he ran over and pinned Apocalypse to the ground with his hoofs.

"You can't kill me" he laughed at the angry stallion.

"Wasn't planning on it" Firestorm smirked as he slammed one hoof down on Apocalypse's chest and burned the word "DAMNED" on his chest. "Enjoy hell" he smirked as a hole began to open up under him and lava and flames shown through it.

"Will some pony tell me what the hell is going on?" Rainbowdash said as she held her head between her hoofs in confusion.

"Firestorm has control over souls, he decides whether they go to the Underearth to live forever, or to Pony Hell to be tortured for all of eternity" Luna answered as she stepped away from the hole because of the intense heat coming from it. Chains shot out from behind Apocalypse and wrapped around him, pulling him down to hell.

"FUCK YOU FIRESTORM!" he yelled as he landed in the fire below and the hole he went through shut closed.

"Well, I guess that's that" Firestorm said as he clopped off his hoofs and began to walk past Twilight and her friends.

"Where are you going?" Rainbowdash asked him.

"Back home, I need to check on some things there" he smiled to her. He turned around and walked over to Rainbowdash took her hoof and kissed it. "It was a pleasure to meet you Rainbowdash; I hope someday I get to see you again. He winked at her and turned back around.

"Huhbah wah?" Rainbowdash muttered as she fell over blushing.

"I will see all of you again soon, but something is telling me that something is wrong in the Underearth and I need to fix it" he said as he walked out the hole in the door, only to run into another door. This one was the door to the Underearth, which had appeared out of nowhere. "How in Equestria did this get here?" he said as it began to open from the inside and four figures walked towards him, one of them smaller then all of the others.

"Prince Firestorm, the captain you had left in charge decided to go a little power crazy" one of the figures said as he revealed himself to be an undead guard.

"Let me go!" Sorrowfair yelled at another one of the figures that showed himself to be Starswirl the Bearded.

"Quite you!" he said as he used his magic to conjure a zipped over Sorrowfair's mouth and zipped it shut.

"Starswirl, what is going on?" Firestorm said confused.

"This little filly decided that she would change all the guards armor to pink and to tear down all the portraits of you throughout the castle, AND to name herself queen of the Underearth" he said as he threw her in front of Firestorm who just frowned at her.

"But we are loyal to only you sire, and would never betray you" the other figure said as he showed himself to be another guard.

"What should we do with her?" Starswirl asked.

"Let her go" he said leaving the others in shock "Because she has now lost her rank as captain and is forbidden to ever enter the royal guard again and shall spend the rest of her days at Mantel Farms in the Underearth."

"YES SIR!" the two guards said as they dragged her back down to the Underearth. Firestorm entered the doors of the Underearth and looked back one moment to see his sisters, and Twilight and the others all standing behind him.

"Come back and visit soon!" Pinkie yelled as she bounced up and down.

"Dont worry, you will all see me again soon" he smiled as the gates closed and then vanished into thin air.

"I think we have all learned a valuable lesson about friendship today" Celestia said as she fixed the craters in the palace with her magic.

"And what lesson is that?" Rarity asked.

"That ponies change over time, and they might not be as they were in the past, you just have to give them a second chance" Twilight answered.

"Very good Twilight" Celestia smiled at her.

"Now we just need to clean up the mess Firestorm made" Fluttershy said as she looked out to see all the damage repaired already and some pony limping towards them.

"Who is that?" Applejack asked.

"It's my brother! He's OK!" Twilight said as she galloped towards Shining Armor teary eyed.

"Twily!" he smiled as he embraced his younger sister.

"I am so glad you are ok" she said hugging him tightly.

"Well, my head hurts like hell, but other than that, no pony was killed." He smiled "Hey what happened to Firestorm?" he said looking around.

"He went home" she smiled as she looked at the mountain in the distance that was in the center of the Everfree Forrest.

**Well that is the end of my first story, and yes Firestorm is my OC. So anyway, leave your reviews, and I will come up with a new story soon.**


End file.
